Wrapped Around Me
by iloveromance
Summary: After Niles buys her a t-shirt to wear when her clothes are ruined, Daphne finds that she can't bring herself to wear anything else. But the reason surprises her most of all. Continuation of Kristen3's "I Heart Seattle"
1. Chapter 1

As she kissed Niles' sweet lips, Daphne's heart beat even faster than before. She hadn't meant to kiss him like this. Not really. But now that she had she didn't ever want to stop. The feel of him holding her- kissing her lips, her cheek, her jaw line-was so new and unexpected, but also completely wonderful.

The words he'd said just moments before resounded in her head like a wonderful dream;

"I love you, Daphne."

And a sigh escaped as she deepened the kiss.

"Niles, what are you doing here so early?"

The sound of Frasier's voice startled them apart and Daphne quickly moved away. Oh God, had Frasier seen them? She wasn't ashamed to be kissing his brother; not in the least. But the elder Dr. Crane always found ways to discourage Niles from any attempt to get close to her.

And she was startled a second time by the realization of it all. Of course... How could she not have known? But before she could ponder the question, she heard Niles' voice.

"Hello, Frasier. "I just... um... I came over to see Daphne."

Frasier's eyes narrowed. "Daphne, huh? And what was so important that it couldn't wait until noon? We haven't even had breakfast yet!"

Daphne sighed and discreetly squeezed Niles' hand. "Dr Crane, leave your brother alone! He was very sweet to come over and check on me. You see, I had a bad day yesterday and he wanted to make sure that I was all right. H-he was at Café Nervosa and noticed that I was feeling a bit down."

It wasn't an outright lie. Having her clothes ruined by an inconsiderate driver did ruin her day, which hadn't been going that well to begin with. But now she found that she was grateful to the truck driver who splashed mud all over her brand new blouse.

The thought seemed ludicrous, but if it hadn't been for the truck driver's mishap, Niles would never have gone to such great lengths to buy her a shirt. And she certainly wouldn't be feeling what she was feeling now. No one had ever done anything so considerate for her before and as she turned to look at him, she wanted so much to kiss him again. But now was simply not the time. So instead she took his hand in both of hers and caressed his soft skin.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast, Dr. Crane?"

Niles smiled and blushed. "I'd love to Daphne, but I really should be going. I have an early appointment with a patient. Is it all right if I come back later?"

She felt a twinge of disappointment but refused to let it show. Instead she smiled and kissed his cheek, paying no attention to Frasier who was surely watching them suspiciously.

"Of course it's all right. Now you have a wonderful day."

"Thank you Daphne. I hope your day is wonderful as well."  
She sighed, remembering that her blouse had been ruined. It was going to cost a fortune to get it dry cleaned but she supposed it was inevitable. It would be a shame to simply get rid of it. After all, she'd saved up for months to buy it and she was thrilled when she finally found it on sale.

"What's wrong?" Niles was asking now.

She looked up, realizing that she'd been deep in thought. "Oh... I'm sorry. I was just thinking about... yesterday."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Daphne. That driver was rude and inconsiderate and he should have to pay for what he did!"

Anger flared in his eyes and she squeezed his hand a little tighter. "It's all right, Dr. Crane. I'm sorry for upsetting you. It was my fault for wearing my new blouse so soon. I should have saved it for a special occasion. Well, it's too late now, I suppose."

"Oh Niles? Did you get the invitation in the mail for the annual wine club gathering? It looks like there's an opening for Cork Master and by God I'm going to win it this year! It's been far too long since-."

"Yeah, yeah, we know, We've heard it all before! Hey Niles, Daphne."

"Good morning Mr. Crane." Daphne said.

"Staying for breakfast, Niles?"

"Um, no Dad. Actually I need to get going but I'll be back later. Is that all right?"

"I can hardly wait." Daphne said in a voice that only Niles could hear.

"Well, I'm off. And Frasier? About that invitation. I guess mine was lost in the mail, although I have a feeling it wasn't."

"Oh Niles, that's a shame."

Niles lowered his head. "It's all right Frasier. It's just a silly wine club gathering. I guess I shouldn't have made that sarcastic comment to Richard when he blatantly insulted me."

"Well Niles you deserved it! How could you possibly think of speaking to the President of the wine club in that fashion?"

"Frasier, I was just- Oh never mind. I'll see you later."

He turned to leave; unaware that Daphne had followed him into the hallway.

"Dr. Crane?"

In surprise he turned around. "Oh... Daphne..."

"Don't mind your brother. He's been very insensitive lately, even to myself and your father. But speaking to you that way... and... I'm sorry about the invitation and about what that man said to you at the wine club. That's horrible! You're so sweet and you don't deserve to be treated so cruelly."

Niles sighed deeply and hugged Daphne. "Thank you, Daphne. You... have no idea how much that means to me. I love you."

She wanted to say the words back but she couldn't find the courage. Given Niles shy nature, it seemed funny how easily the words came to him, for she knew that he'd been waiting to say them for a long time.

Instead, she kissed him once more, basking in the feel of his arms around her.

"I'll see you later and I'll be sure to make your favorite meal the next time you come over, no matter what your brother says. And... Thank you so much for the shirt. I love it."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I'm glad. Goodbye Daphne."

"Goodbye Dr. Crane."

As she watched him step into the elevator, Daphne hugged her arms to her body. He really was a wonderful man.

_**A/N: TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

The breakfast dishes done and the kitchen clean, Daphne returned to her room to change clothes. She certainly wouldn't be wearing anything spectacular in the near future. Not after what happened yesterday.

The chances of her clothes being ruined by a careless driver were about a million to one but with her luck she'd be in the one percent. With a sigh she pulled off her robe and returned it to the bathroom. But just as she was about to remove her shirt, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Almost instantly she thought of Niles and her heart warmed. She could still imagine the look on his face when he handed her the shirt. It was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for her. Staring at it now, she couldn't help but notice how closely the blue lettering matched his eyes.

Her cheeks flushed and she pushed the thought from her mind. But not surprisingly it was next to impossible to keep Dr. Crane from her thoughts. The concern he showed when her clothes were ruined was extremely touching but the fact that he cared enough to replace them-in any form-was beyond anything she could have ever imagined.

But most of all, he loved her. And even now she could hardly believe that it was real.

Suddenly, searching for a suitable outfit didn't seem right.

So she looked through her closet until she found a pair of black leggings; the exact kind that she'd been wearing when she and Niles met. She would never forget that day as long as she lived. For on that day, unbeknownst to her then, her life changed forever.

Without giving it another thought, she pulled on the pair of leggings, leaving the "I Heart Seattle t-shirt" on, and completed the look with a denim shirt much like the one she was wearing that fateful day. After a quick spritz of her favorite perfume and a brush through her hair, she was ready to go.

"I'm off to do me shopping!" She called to Frasier and Martin who were in the living room. Both men, upon seeing her choice of clothing, stared at her.

"Daphne..." Frasier began.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

He looked away but for a moment and then back at her as though planning out what he was going to say.

"Didn't you have that shirt on yesterday?"

"Why yes, I did." Daphne said with a smile.

"And weren't you wearing it last night?"

"Right again." Daphne replied.

"I see..." He said, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Is there a problem, Dr. Crane?"

"Um, no... It's just ... you don't usually dress so..."

"So what?"

"I think the word he's looking for is _sloppy_!" Martin finished.

Daphne was appalled. "_Mr. Crane_! How dare you call me-."

"Dad, that's enough!" Frasier said. "It's none of our business what Daphne wears. I just found it odd that she'd wear the same clothes again today."

"It's a comfortable shirt!" Daphne yelled defensively "And I'm just going to the store! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get your bloody beans!"

Annoyed with both men, she grabbed her purse and coat and walked out of the condo. It really was a comfortable shirt; even if the letting did remind her of Niles' gorgeous blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Her arm filled with packages, Daphne was eager to head home. Although an enjoyable activity, shopping was exhausting, to say the least. Combined with taking care of Mr. Crane, doing the laundry, making dinner and the multitude of other jobs that Dr. Crane was sure to assign her, she couldn't wait to crawl into bed. But it was still early and she wasn't ready to head home just yet.

As she walked down the sidewalk and crossed Third Avenue, she stared longingly at the familiar haunt. Like an old friend, the cheerful sign above Café Nervosa seemed to be calling her, asking her to come in for a warm cup of coffee. It wasn't exactly cold enough outside, and in fact it was quite humid for Seattle. But suddenly she couldn't resist the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and she headed into the café.

It felt good to sit down and she was grateful that she found a secluded table near the back. She would much rather be left alone with her thoughts, for she so rarely had a moment to herself. But she had to admit that it was much better to be with someone, especially when that someone was Niles. Just thinking of him made her heart beat faster. He was the sweetest, most wonderful man she'd ever known and she loved him without question. It hardly felt real, but when she closed her eyes, she could feel his lip[s on hers and she knew...

And he loved her as well. So why was it so hard to say the words in return? Four little words that she knew he longed to hear. There was nothing like the feeling she'd experienced when he told her that he loved her and it was only natural to tell him that she loved him too. It must have hurt him not to hear them, and hurting him was the last thing she ever wanted to do. Perhaps there was something she could do for him in return; some way to make it up to him. But how?

"Can I help you, ma'am?"  
She looked up in surprise to find a friendly barista smiling at her.

"Oh, just a cup of coffee, thank you."  
"Cream and sugar?"  
"No thanks." Daphne replied. She dropped a dollar into the tip jar and smiled, eager to enjoy her coffee in peace. But when she saw Roz enter the café, she knew that peace and quiet just wasn't in the cards.

Daphne loved Roz and she always enjoyed her friend's company, but she wasn't in the mood for-

"Hey, Daphne!"

Daphne feigned a smile and waved, hoping that Roz's visit would be brief.

"What are you doing here?" Roz asked, pulling up a chair.

"Just trying to rest me feet." Daphne replied. "I've been shopping for Dr. Crane all day and even though I'm sure he'll give me tons of work to do when I get home, I'm sure-."

She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Roz staring at her and the look on Roz's face told Daphne that she didn't approve.

"What's wrong?"

Roz looked Daphne up and down. "What _is _that?"

Daphne looked around the café in confusion. "What is what?"

"That." Roz repeated.

"Roz I'm afraid that I don't have any idea what you're talking about!"

"I'm talking about _you_, Daphne!"

Daphne blinked in surprise. "Me? What about me?"

"Well, you want to explain that outfit?"

Daphne felt her body turn cold and it wasn't difficult to know what was coming next. She swallowed hard, hoping that Roz wouldn't notice the uneasiness that filled her eyes.

"There's nothing to explain." Daphne said. "Black leggings, a denim shirt and a t-shirt."

"Yeah... about that." Roz said, dragging out the words.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think that outfit is a little... oh, I don't know... _dumpy_?"

"Who are you calling _dumpy_?" Daphne shouted, appalled by Roz's abruptness.

Embarrassed, Roz looked around the café, but Daphne didn't care who might have heard her outburst.

"Daphne, _calm down_! It's just an observation!"

"Yeah? Well, you can keep your bloody observations to yourself!" Daphne shouted.

"Look, I didn't mean anything by it! I just... well I can't imagine any man who would possibly find that look attractive!"

"Ni-." Daphne began and then quickly closed her mouth. But her heart finished the sentence in silence.

_Niles thinks I'm beautiful no matter what I wear and he loves me!_

"What?"

Daphne swallowed hard and began again. "I don't care what men think! I was shopping for Dr. Crane, not out looking for a bloody date!"

"Whoa, you're really upset over this, aren't you?"

"Well, it's not often that I'm called dumpy, Roz! Especially by someone who claims to be me friend!"

"I am your friend, Daphne!"

"So what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Daphne demanded. "And I want the truth!"

"All, right. Well, that look is _completely _unflattering, not to mention outdated! And that shirt..."

"What about me shirt?"

"It's _hideous_!" Roz replied, mincing no words. "Come on, Daphne... I Heart Seattle? It's just a cheap, touristy shirt that people from small towns in places like Nebraska buy and then wear home to make them look important! It's like '_Oh, look at me; I went to a big city where the population is over fifty'_!"

Hurt by Roz's sarcasm and ridicule, Daphne swallowed hard. "That's not _true_! I've seen _lots_ of people buying these shirts!" She yelled having no idea if she was telling the truth. "Is what's written on it the only thing you find hideous about it? Because I happen to love this shirt! And it doesn't say _I __**heart**__ Seattle_, it says _I __**love**__ Seattle_, which I do! If it weren't' for this city, I would have never gotten me job and moved in with Dr. Crane! I would never have met Mr. Crane or Dr. Crane's brother or-."

A tear escaped and Daphne angrily brushed it away, no longer caring if Roz noticed.

"All right, I get it." Roz said. "But I still think it's hideous. Why would you even think of wearing something so-."

"Fine, Roz, you think I look hideous!" Daphne yelled, unable to keep her voice from quivering. "Are there any other things about me that you'd like to insult?"

"Daphne, I was just-."

The tears threatening to fall, Daphne grabbed her packages and headed for the door, leaving her coffee untouched.

"Daphne, wait!"

But Daphne kept going, determined not to let anyone see the tears in her eyes; the tears that barely waited until she'd turned the corner to unleash themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

_That shirt is hideous!_

Roz's harsh words resonated in Daphne's mind as Daphne unlocked the door to Frasier's condo. As quickly as possible she put away her purchases, eager to start on her work. Minutes later, dressed in her robe, she was sorting through the laundry. She was so deep in thought that she barely noticed Frasier enter through the front door.

"Oh, hello Daphne. I didn't expect to see you here! I thought you might still be here shopping. What are you doing here?"

"Why?" She snapped. "Is there a problem with me being here? I do live here you know!"

"Well, of course I know that you live here and I meant nothing by it! I just wasn't expecting to see you."  
Immediately she felt remorse for talking to him so abruptly. "I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I didn't mean-."

"It's all right, Daphne. I've had a rather trying day as well. Would you care to join me in a glass of wine?"

The question surprised her and she longed to say yes. Wine would definitely relax her. But she had more important things to do.

"That's very kind of you Dr .Crane, but I really should get started on the laundry."

He blinked in surprise and looked at his watch. "_Now_?"

"Well, the quicker I get started the quicker I can finish it. And maybe for once I can have your dinner ready on time." She added with smile.

"Well, thank you Daphne."

"You're welcome, Dr. Crane. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some laundry to do."

Before he could comment any further, she went from room to room gathering all the dirty laundry, including the most important item, her beloved _I Love Seattle_ t-shirt.

Within minutes, still wearing her robe, she was in the elevator, en route to the basement. When she reached the laundry room, she was relieved to find it empty and she began measuring the detergent and sorting the clothes into the washing machine. Three loads later, she removed her _I Love Seattle_ t-shirt from the hamper and smiled. Despite the fact that the washing instructions were to wash in warm water with like colors, she carefully slipped it into the machine with a few other items and after just the right amount of detergent and fabric softener, turned the setting to _Delicate_.

As she waited for the laundry to finish, she sat in the rather poor excuse for a chair and opened her romance novel. She could hardly wait to pour through the pages, getting lost in such a romantic story once more. It was so rare that she was able to read in peace without comments from Dr. or Mr. Crane.

But after she'd read the same passage three times, she found that she simply couldn't concentrate. For her thoughts weren't on the hero and heroine, but of Niles. She leaned against the back of the chair and closed her eyes, remembering the kisses they shared. And how she longed for so many more.


	5. Chapter 5

That night after the dinner had been eaten and the dishes washed, Daphne headed for her bedroom. She couldn't ignore the hurt and slight anger she felt toward Niles. He'd said he would be over that evening and she could hardly wait to see him. She missed him so much. But hours had passed with no word from him at all. Pheraps the kisses and sweet words they shaerd earier were just a test of her vulnerability.

But he'd meant what he'd said, right? She knew in her heart that his words were sinceer, but the doubt still loomed in her mind. If he really loved her then why wasn't he here?  
She needed him...

A few tears escaped and she rushed into her room, closing the door behind her. The I Love Seattle shirt lay on top of the pile of clean clothes and she lifted it out of the basket, clutching it to her chest. The fresh scent clung to the fabric and she quickly pulled thhe shirt over her head, smling when the hem fell to just above her knees. The shirt might seem unflattering to everyone else but whsn ehs looked into the mirror, she knew that it couldn't be more perfect.

Unable to control the yawn that exacped, she climbed into bed, pulling the comforter snuggly around her. But the extra warmth wasn't necessary as the shirt fell against her body. She could almost feel Niles beside her.

But with thoughts of him came a wave of sadness. She missed him so badly that it hurt, and again she wondered why he hadn't come.

Tears spilled onto her cheeks as she lay her head onto her pillow and closed her eyes, wondering when she would see him again.


	6. Chapter 6

The ringing phone was muffled by her closed door and after opening her eyes for only a few seconds, she went back to sleep. A few moments later, there was a soft knock on her door.

"Daphne?"

Surprised to hear Frasier's voice, she rose from her bed opening her door just a crack.

"Dr. Crane..."

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Niles is on the phone for-." He stopped and stared at her curiously. No doubt he was appalled by her choice of clothing.

But she hardly noticed, for she could hardly believe that his borther was calling her. Her heart beat madly at the thought of hearing his voice, but she faught the trembling in her own. "D-Dr. Crane? For me?"

Frasier smiled. "Dad and I will leave you to your privacy, should you want to take it in the living room. And Daphne? I'm sorry about speaking to you so harshly before."

The apology made her smile and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Dr Crane."

"Well, Niles is waiting." Frasier said, quickly closing the door.

She stared at the phone and then clutched it to her heart, feeling a strange sense of nervousness and she moved the receiver to her ear.

"H-hello, Niles."

_"Daphne my angel."  
_

Her heart filled with such love for him that she couldn't possibly be angry at him any longer. And the sweet sound of his voice brought tears to her eyes.

"I miss you." She said softly, feeling somewhat silly.

He sighed deeply_. "Daphne, I'm sorry. I know I promised to come over, but I had a patient who took much longer than I expected. And I had a lot of paperwork to catch up on. When I was finished it had gotten so late, that it didn't feel right, making a visit so late at night. I didn't want to wake anyone, especially you."  
_

"I'm sorry for getting so emotional." Daphne said. "I guess I'm just tired."

She could almost hear him smiling through the phone. _"Well, of course you are. You work so hard, making sure that Dad does his exercises. You need your rest. I promise I'll come over first thing. I'll even reschedule a few of my patients."_

The selfless gesture touched her deeply. "Dr. Crane, that's really not necessary."

_"Well, if you don't mind my saying, I disagree. I did promise that I would come over and I wasn't true to my word."  
_

"But your patients..."

_"I insist. My patients will be fine and right now all I care about is you. I miss you so much."_

Daphne sniffled as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Dr. Crane..."

_"I promise I'll be over in the morning. And Daphne, I meant what I said. I do love you."_

She smiled through her tears wishing that she could be in his arms. "I...lo... I care about you too, Dr. Crane."

Silently she cursed at the words she couldn't say.

"_Thank you, Daphne. Goodnight sweet angel." _

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane. I'll see you tomorrow."

She was just about to hang up when she heard his voice once more.

"_Daphne?"  
_

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

_"Would you do me a favor? It's just a small one but it would mean so much to me."_

She smiled, wishing she could kiss him.

"Of course." At that moment, she would have done anything for the man she loved.

"_Daphne, would you mind calling me 'Niles'?"_

It was such a simple favor but it meant more to her than she could ever express and she softly kissed the receiver.

"Goodnight... Niles."


	7. Chapter 7

She was awake before the morning sun made an appearance over the horizon and when it finally rose, so did she. But the few moments she'd spent in bed just listening to the stillness were heavenly, because they were filled with thoughts of Niles.

For what seemed like the hundredth time, his sweet words came back to her.  
_I meant what I said... I do love you._

And as before, the words warmed her heart.

"I love you too, Niles." She said out loud in the seclusion of her bedroom. Suddenly she could hardly wait to see him.

With a sigh she hurried to change her clothes and she opened her closet sorting through the many outfits that she owned. There were so many possibilities and she wanted to look absolutely perfect. But as she pulled the _I Love Seattle_ t-shirt over her head, and glanced into the mirror, she put it on again. A pair of black leggings and a red cardigan sweater completed the look; the red bringing out the red heart against the vibrant blue.

She wasted no time in heading for the kitchen where she began making breakfast and soon the condo was filled with the sweet aroma of maple syrup and cinnamon pancakes. Not surprisingly the smell sent the Crane men to the table in a hurry.

"Geez, something smells good!" Martin exclaimed as he sat down. "Did you order take out, Daphne?" He added with a laugh.

His sarcastic remark didn't faze her and she smiled, setting the plate of pancakes in front of him.

"What's this?"

"Cinnamon pancakes." She said. "I know I shouldn't be letting you eat things like this but one day won't hurt. Besides, it's... a special occasion."

Martin looked at her thoughtfully. "Special occasion? _What_ special occasion?"

She said nothing and resumed putting food on the table. But Martin was persistent in trying to figure it out. "It's not my birthday. It's not Frasier's birthday, or yours..."

"Can't you just eat them, old man?" She yelled. "You'd better enjoy them because tomorrow it's back to bran cereal for you!"

"They certainly look inviting." Frasier said. His comment surprised her. It was the closest he'd ever come to complimenting her cooking. She smiled watching him dig into his plate.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. Would you like some more?"

"Not right now, Daphne. In fact, I really shouldn't even be-." He stopped and looked her up and down, a scene that was becoming all too familiar.

"Is something wrong?"

The room was silent as Frasier exchanged glances with Martin.

"Dr Crane? Mr. Crane?"

They said nothing, leaving an ache in her chest. Why were they looking at her so strangely?

"What is it?"

"Um... Nothing Daphne." Frasier lied.

But she knew better. "Bloody hell, will somebody _please_ tell me what's going on? Or are you going to stand there like idiots?"

"Hey!" Martin yelled. "We're not-."

But Frasier merely shook his head, silencing his father.

Daphne however, was so angry that she could barely think straight. The two men continued to stare at her as though she were from outer space.

"Bloody hell, will someone _please _tell me?" She yelled, louder this time.

"Daphne-."

"Look, if I've done something horrible, just... fire me and get it over with! I'm an excedllent physical therapist and I'm sure I'll have no troluble finding another job! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some packing to do!"

"Hey, Daph-."

She turned away, ashamed to let Frasier nad Martin see the tears that fileld her eyes, threatening to make their way down her cheeks. She'd already been humiliated enough for one morning.

"Hello all!"

The voice made her gasp and she whirled around, her heart beating at the sight.

"Niles..."

Wearing a dark suit with a blue shirt, red tie and red suspenders, Niles looked so handsome that she could hardly breathe. And without warning the tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry to intrude like this." Niles said. "I rang the doorbell a number of times but when I heard fighting I was worried and I used my key. Is everything all right?"

"_Your_ key, Niles?" Frasier shouted. "You mean the one I specifically gave you for use in an emergency only?"

Niles walked further into the apartment. "Well under the circumstances I think this qualifies as an emergency!" He retorted. "Daphne..."

Without another word, he made a beeline for her and opened his arms, inviting her in. She accepted his warm embrace willingly, leaning against his chest where the steady beat of his heart began to soothe her. It felt so wonderful to be in his arms that she melted against him. And at that moment, all of her worries and insecurities vanished and there was nowhere on earth that she'd rather be.


	8. Chapter 8

When she sniffled, he drew back, keeping his arms around her.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

She glanced angrily at Frasier who cleared his throat. Niles immediately got the picture.

"Frasier? What's going on?"

"Niles, can I have a word with you? There's something I need to discuss." Frasier said.

Niles glanced at Daphne and then at his brother. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Frasier looked at Daphne and cleared his throat once more. "Perhaps we should go out onto the balcony."

Daphne swallowed hard, feeling a bit like when she was a girl and her brothers would talk about her behind her back, laughing at something they found funny but never bothered to share it with her. And she wasn't about to be made a fool of by a self-centered radio psychiatrist who thought he was God's gift to opera and psychiatry.

"Dr. Crane whatever you have to say to Niles you can say in front of me."

Her comment brought a look of disbelief.

"_Niles_?" Frasier repeated. "Since when are you calling my brother _Niles_?"

Daphne slipped her hand into Niles' and smiled at the man she loved.

"Since last night, when he asked me to call him Niles on the phone." She said, still unable to believe it was true.

Niles' eyes darted from Daphne to Martin and then to Frasier. "Frasier, what's going on? Dad?"

Martin held up his hands in mock surrender. "Beats the hell out of me but I'm going to have some more of these cinnamon pancakes. Okay, Daphne?"

If the situation weren't so tense, Daphne would have hugged Martin for asking for seconds on her food. But instead she smiled. "Of course, have all you like. You deserve it."

Eagerly Martin dug in. "Thanks, Daph. You're the best."

"All right, I'll ask again." Niles said. "What's going on?"

Frasier looked Daphne squarely in the eye. "Daphne, didn't you just wear that shirt yesterday? And the day before?"

"I don't see what business it is of yours, but yes I did." Daphne said, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"And weren't you wearing it last night when you went to bed?"

"Fras-."

"Stay out of this, Dad! Just eat your pancakes!"

"What's with the interrogation?" Niles asked. "She's not on trial here!"

"Yes." Daphne said quietly, smiling at Niles attempt to cover for her. "But I still don't see why-."

"Look Daphne, maybe we'd better discuss this on the balcony." Frasier said. "I think there's something deeper here." He reached for her hand but she angrily pulled it away.

"No, I _won't_ discuss it with you because it's none of your business what I wear!" She yelled, feeling like a school girl. "You hired me to be your father's physical therapist, not to be some bloody fashion model!"

"Daphne-."

The tears fell even faster and she stormed out of the room. When she reached her bedroom, she slammed the door behind her. And as soon as she sat down on her bed, she cried relentlessly, clutching her pillow in her arms.

So much for falling in love. If it hurt this badly, perhaps it wasn't worth it.

But her heart protested. And as Frasier would say... the heart never lies.


	9. Chapter 9

"Daphne?"

The sweet voice accompanied by a soft knock on her bedroom door brought Daphne out of her thoughts and she rose to answer it.

"Niles..."

"May I come in?"

She smiled and opened the door wider. "Of course."

He guided her to the bed and sat down beside her. "Daphne, are you all right?"

The question, although asked softly, angered her and she stood, abruptly turning to face him.

"Bloody hell, why does everyone think that there's something wrong with me?" She yelled.

"Daphne-."

"Just because I wear the same shirt all the time doesn't mean that I'm some psychopath like one of your batty patients!"

"Daphne, you know that's not-."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I keep wearing this shirt because I _like_ it? It's comfortable and-Oh, why am I telling you this? Can't everyone just leave me alone?"

"Daphne, I'm sorry. Frasier was worried about you and-."

"And he sent you in here to see if I'm really as mad as he thinks?"

"No, he just-."

"Then _why_, Niles? Why does everyone have a problem with me wearing the same shirt all the time?"

Niles swallowed hard. "Well I have to admit that it is a bit unusual-."

"What's so unusual about it?" She snapped, her voice breaking into a sob. "The fact that since you gave it to me I've been thinking about you all the time? The fact that no one has done anything so thoughtful for me before? Or the fact that every time I put this on..."

He reached out and touched her cheek, brushing away the tears with his fingertips. "What happened?" He whispered.  
She turned away from him and began to sob even harder, unleashing the hurt and pain she'd been holding in for the past several days. And then she felt his hand stroking her back. Slowly she turned to face him, the tears running in rivers down her cheeks.

"Every time I put this on... Oh, you'll just think I'm completely daft!"

"No, I would never..."

She sighed and touched his cheek. "All right. E-every time I put on this shirt, it's like I an feel holding me. It's so soft that I can close my eyes and imagine that you're beside me, holding me, keeping me safe, telling me that you love me. But when I take it off, I feel like you're gone and I love you so much that I can't bear the thought of-."

When she looked into his eyes she was surprised to find them sparkling with tears.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you. I..."

His lips found hers and she sighed as the kisses deepened. It had only been a few days but she'd missed kissing him; oh how she'd missed kissing him, and she slid her arms around his shoulders, drawing him even closer.

When he drew back they stared at one another, lost in each other's eyes.

"I'm not upset..." He whispered, taking her hands in his. "I'm just..." He paused, bringing her hand to his lips. "Daphne you have no idea how wonderful it feels to hear you say those words."

"I'm so sorry." She said, unable to resist kissing him again and again. "I'm sorry I couldn't say them before. Because when you told me how you felt... I wanted to tell you that I loved you too, but..."

He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her again.

"That doesn't matter anymore. And in a way I knew that you loved me because I could feel it in the way that you kissed me."

"I can't thank you enough for this shirt." Daphne said. "I know it's awfully big and I suppose Roz was right. It does look hideous on me and-."

He silenced her with another kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you and so that you'll stop saying that you look hideous. It simply isn't true, Daphne. You could never look anything but beautiful, no matter what you wear."

She held him close and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Niles."

After a long moment, they drew back and she smiled shyly.

"Well, I suppose that I should change me clothes-."

"Only if you want to, Daphne. But please don't change your clothes because you think you have to."

She glanced at him in surprise. "But your brother..."

"Don't worry about Frasier. I'll talk to him. Why don't you get some rest?"

Niles leaned to kiss Daphne, brushing his hand gently across her cheek before he walked to the door.

"Niles?"

He turned to look at her. "Yes, Daphne?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

He smiled, warming her heart. "Of course, Daphne. I'll do anything for you."

"Well, I'm a bit tired. Will you... stay here and hold me for a while... until I fall asleep?"

"I'll hold you for as long as you like. There's nowhere on earth I'd rather be."

She climbed under the covers, smiling when he lovingly tucked her in and then sat on the bed beside her. Within seconds she was in his arms, her head against his chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and the soft rise and fall of his breathing.

And as he'd promised, he held her until she fell asleep-and all through the night until the next morning, wrapped around her heart.

**THE END**


End file.
